Hey Juv'
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Quand une chanson des Beatles est prétexte à une déclaration d'amour


Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite histoire sans prétention ni implication que je voulais partager avec vous. C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et que j'ai voulu coucher sur papier un soir, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

C'est du pur fluff, très mignon, que j'espère avoir bien écrit, basé sur la chanson des **Beatles « Hey Jude »** que je vous conseille d'écouter pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !

Bonne lecture !

« Hey Juv' »

Au-delà de sa réputation spectaculaire mais aussi graveleuse, Fairy Tail était connu dans tout Fiore comme la « guilde du bruit ». Le bruit des explosions, le bruit des discussions agitées, intempestives, ou le bruit de la fête. Tout y était circonstance à la fête. D'ailleurs, chaque jour semblait être une fête, tant les sourires étaient larges, tant l'on trinquait régulièrement et tant la musique emplissait chaque oreille trainant par là.

La Musique. A Fairy Tail c'était toute une histoire. La guilde présentait non seulement des chanteurs réguliers, plus ou moins talentueux certes (entre la douce Mirajane et l'étrange Gadjeel aux goûts bien discutables) mais également de réguliers concours et karaokés où chacun participait plus ou moins de bon cœur.

Ce jour-là, Juvia Lockser, la fameuse et belle mage d'eau, était euphorique. Elle n'était pas au cœur du spectacle ce jour-ci, bien qu'elle ait dû l'être par le passé : forcée de chanter du bout des lèvres une chanson méconnue, ou enrôlée par Gadjeel afin de jouer les danseuses sensuelles. Elle grimaçait en se rappelant ce souvenir désagréable et l'écarta rapidement en songeant à celui qui serait à l'honneur ce jour.

Ce « celui » n'était pas n'importe qui. Ce n'était nul autre que l'homme de sa vie, l'homme dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse des années de cela et dont elle retombait un peu plus amoureuse chaque jour : le seul et l'unique Grey Fullbuster. Il n'était jamais avant ce jour monté sur cette scène, bien que presque toute la guilde y soit passée, même Natsu. Grey était ainsi un de ces irréductibles, qui avait miraculeusement réussit avant cela à passer entre les mailles du filets de Mirajane la sournoise.

Mira ayant en effet la responsabilité de l'intendance générale de la guilde, s'occupait également de la scène, et s'évertuait à ce que chacun participe à « l'esprit » de la guilde : que ce soit à Noël, à l'Hanami, pour l'anniversaire de la guilde ou du maître, ou pour toute autre occasion par ailleurs, même minime. Des festivités étaient proposées à peu près chaque semaine, et Mirajane insistait à ce que l'un ou l'autre de la guilde -qu'il sache chanter ou non- participe à sa manière. Ce jour-ci, c'était finalement tombé sur Grey.

L'initiative en tout cas ne venait pas de lui, c'était, comme chacun s'en doute, Mirajane qui avait glissé l'idée. Grey et Juvia étaient tous deux attablés comme souvent au bar, lorsque Mira qui nettoyait nonchalamment les verres prit la parole :

« Dis-moi Juvia, ton anniversaire, ce ne serait pas bientôt par hasard ?

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête en un sourire :

« Le 19 octobre, dans trois jours »

Grey de son côté écarquilla les yeux : visiblement l'information ne lui était jamais parvenue. C'est vrai qu'après tout, Grey avait toujours été celui qui reçoit les cadeaux. Il n'en réclamait pas spécialement, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher : il récoltait essentiellement les débordements d'un cœur disons « trop plein », de générosité, de passion et d'amour.

Finalement, tout ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert était une paire de boucles d'oreille au Noël dernier. Elle en avait été ravie et les portait aux grandes occasions, les manipulant avec autant de précaution que s'il s'était s'agit d'un diamant.

« Oh et vous devez avoir prévu quelque chose avec Grey ? Rajouta Mirajane, lourde de sous-entendus, pas dupe du regard alarmé du brun

-Juvia ne sait pas… Juvia ne fait jamais quelque chose de spécial, tout lui va tant qu'elle est avec Grey-sama ! »

Grey lui répondit d'un petit sourire touché et gêné à la fois tandis qu'elle lui prenait le bras vigoureusement.

Mirajane le fixait intensément, Grey lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil, auquel elle rétorqua un sourire en coin.

Elle savait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Tous à la guilde n'avaient pas encore compris ça mais désormais, et depuis à peu près quatre mois, la néréide et le mage de glace étaient finalement ensemble. La différence se voyait à peine à vrai dire : Juvia était toujours aussi enjouée, Grey toujours à demi-distant, répondant avec discrétion à ses éclats passionnés en lui serrant doucement la main, ou en lui adressant un fin sourire. Les deux se comprenaient comme ça : le besoin en mot était très réduit. Il suffisait pour se faire comprendre d'un hochement de tête, d'un sourire, d'un regard persistant ou d'une caresse. Ils avaient aux yeux de tous une relation bien silencieuse. Mais ça leur allait bien comme ça : Grey était bien trop timide pour des révélations soudaines et Juvia déjà tellement heureuse de le savoir sien. Certains savaient cependant ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça : Erza tout d'abord, qui avait longuement insisté auprès de Grey pour se rapprocher de la bleue, et Mirajane, à qui rien n'échappait de son regard perçant.

« Mais il faut faire quelque chose Juvia ! C'est une grande occasion, n'est-ce pas Grey ? »

Le brun lui bredouilla un léger « Oui » dubitatif et inquiet, attendant de voir quel stratagème Mira avait encore en tête.

« Tu sais quoi Juvia ? S'enquit-elle encore, dans trois jours pile poil on devait organiser un karaoké, ce sera la fête toute la soirée, peut-être que… »

Non. Clairement Non. Il voyait où elle voulait en venir, et avait bien l'intention de refuser.

« … Grey pourrait participer »

Le dit Grey écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux que l'idée semblait ravir sa petite amie dont les yeux pétillaient à ses côtés.

« Nah ce sera sans moi désolé, répondit-il finalement aussi nonchalamment que possible

-Pourtant je suis sûre que Juvia aurait adoré… répliqua une Mirajane lourde de sous-entendu

-C'est vrai que Juvia aurait aimé entendre la voix de Grey-sama, répondit-elle penaude, se triturant ses mains pales, mais elle ne veut pas qu'il se force, on peut très bien faire autre chose… »

Elle avait l'air déçue. Evidemment qu'elle l'était : c'était exactement le genre de chose dont elle fantasmait -à peine- discrètement. Oh elle avait déjà entendu sa voix, du moins un peu, étouffée sous le bruit de la douche, l'espace de quelques instants. Tout ça la rendait curieuse à vrai dire : au-delà de ces quelques moments volés et à peine audibles, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter. Elle avait envie en réalité de desceller ce mystère qui demeurait entier par ailleurs aux oreilles de toute la guilde. Mais elle savait aussi sa timidité, et n'osait rêver du jour où il accepterait une telle fantaisie, pour son amour ou non. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant : elle admettait simplement que certaines choses étaient au-delà de ses capacités, et le comprenait amplement.

Mais elle était déçue, c'est vrai.

De son côté, le regard insistant de Mira, Lisanna et Cana près de là à siroter sa bière, ou les yeux fuyants et un peu déçus de Juvia ne faisaient que le tendre un peu plus.

« J'ai dit non, tenta-t-il d'insister

-On a compris, répondirent les deux sœurs continuant néanmoins à le fixer d'un air accusateur »

L'échange de regard continua ainsi une ou deux minutes avant que, partiellement vaincu, Grey ne se tourne vers Juvia. Elle se pinçait les lèvres mais lui renvoya toutefois un sourire compatissant. Le brun baissa les épaules et soupira longuement : que pouvait-il faire face à elle ? Il lui devait bien ça, non ?

« D'accord, ok. Mais une chanson ! Rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix, une seule ! et vous m'emmerdez plus jamais avec ça ! »

Il attendit que Mira, à contre-cœur, et d'un coup de coude de Lisanna, acquiesce à sa requête, et il s'en alla grommelant vers le tableau d'affichage, Juvia, aux anges, le suivant de près.

Et voilà comment la belle bleue se retrouvait trois jours plus tard droitement assise sur une des chaises les plus proches de la scène, les mains sagement placées entre ses cuisses, et le regard pétillant d'impatience. Elle s'était faite belle pour l'occasion, et avait ressortis un belle robe aux couleurs pastelles qu'elle ne portait pas normalement en cette saison, préférant des teintes d'automne. Elle avait choisis aussi son plus beau chapeau, s'était parée d'un joli collier en or et bien sûr, de sa délicate paire de boucles d'oreilles aux reflets bleus. Elle avait reçu nombre de compliments, le plus éloquent étant le regard étonné et suspendu du mage de glace qui n'avait, le rouge au joues, parvenu qu'à lui glisser un « ça te va bien ».

La belle était aux anges, et les boutades de ses camarades ne surent pas même troubler son excitation. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Grey, qui en était déjà venu aux mains deux fois avec Natsu, avait houspillé une quinzaine de fois le chat bleu et ses « C'est beau l'amourrr » et lancé encore plus de regards acerbes à la constellationiste moqueuse.

Pour l'occasion, Grey avait lui aussi dû s'apprêter, du moins d'une chemise et d'un costume acceptable, qu'il avait dû se retenir de retirer aussi sec. Faute de mieux, il déboutonnait rageusement quelques boutons de sa chemise, avant de s'avancer d'un pas peu serein vers la scène. Il déglutit tout en cheminant lentement les marches, serrant fermement son malheureux bout de papier contenant les paroles de la dite chanson en cas de trou de mémoire. Le papier était tout ce qu'il y a de plus froissé lorsqu'il parvint à destination, martyrisé entre les mains inhabituellement moites du brun. Sa tête était quelque peu baissée, son regard ? Fuyant. Et ses joues ? roses comme les cheveux de son camarade. L'on reconnaissait à peine le fier mage de glace des Grands Jeux Magiques dont la photo avait en ce temps-là circulé dans tout le pays. Il ne regardait pas les spectateurs, trop anxieux, et ne remarquait alors pas les regards compatissants et pleins d'amour de sa douce qui se sentit subitement coupable de lui faire subir ça.

Il s'empara nerveusement du micro, un peu bas pour lui, mais renonça à l'ajuster. Il poussa ensuite un longue soupir qui sembla le calmer quelque peu, puis l'orchestre, ou tout d'abord le pianiste, commencèrent à jouer.

La bleue pencha un peu la tête et esquissa un sourire : elle connaissait la chanson, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore exactement d'où.

Grey se pencha finalement vers le micro, prit une grande inspiration, et lança enfin un regard – son premier- vers le public avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Hey Juv' »

Juvia sourit : les Beatles, bien sûr. Les deux amants appréciaient l'un comme l'autre les chansons classiques, celle-là entre autre.

Cependant quelque chose ici clochait, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Son sourire fier et ému se teinta ainsi d'une pincée d'incompréhension tandis qu'elle fronçait de manière à peine perceptible les sourcils.

« Don't make it bad »

Le brun chantait lentement, comme le veut la chanson. Il avait la voix douce, bien plus que ce que chacun aurait imaginé de lui.

« Take a sad song, and make it better"

Il avait un léger accent, et la voix parfois plus grave. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau détourné du public, et sa posture -penchée maladroitement vers le micro- trahissait encore son malaise, mais la prestation s'annonçait plus que prometteuse.

« Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better"

Le cœur de Juvia se gonflait de fierté et d'amour en le contemplant sous toutes les coutures : ses cheveux qu'il n'avait pas plus qu'un autre jour réussi à coiffé, ses beaux yeux quoique qu'un peu fuyants, et ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui épousait chacun de ses mots avait la plus belle attention du monde… Elle en aurait presque oublié la chanson même.

« Hey Juv' » reprit-il, cette fois en la fixant précisément du regard.

Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Quelque chose semblait en effet étrange, mais elle ne savait toujours pas mettre le doigt dessus : on aurait dit qu'il… ne prononçait pas correctement. Et son regard insistant semblait lui laisser entendre quelque chose.

La belle bleue continua de lui sourire, mais son expression du visage était teintée d'incrédulité.

Grey de son côté esquissa un léger sourire.

« Don't be afraid,

You were made to

Go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better"

Il devenait progressivement plus à l'aise, et fermait parfois les yeux pour savourer chacun de ses mots. Le papier ne lui était même plus utile, et il le rangea dans sa poche.

« And anytime you feel the pain…"

Il la fixa cette fois-ci encore plus intensément droit dans les yeux, un sourire en coin s'élargissant sur son visage fin. Il insista cette fois, plus qu'avant encore, sur la moindre syllabe, dans l'attente d'une réaction de la néréide.

« _Hey Juv',_ refrain,

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders"

Cette fois-ci le sourire de Juvia tomba, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas mal entendu. C'était à elle_, elle seule_ qu'il s'adressait ! De son surnom que _lui seul_ utilisait ! La subite révélation la fit frémir d'embarras et ses joues rougirent comme si elles allaient prendre feu tandis qu'elle portait prestement ses mains à sa bouche. Elle jeta, gênée, des coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche vers ses camarades, qui semblaient cependant apprécier simplement le spectacle. Elle jeta ensuite un regard ahuris à Grey qui lui répondit en un petit rire léger entre deux paroles.

« Hey Juv' ! Don't let me down, poursuivit-il avec un engouement nouveau, comme si ces mots étaient les siens même.

You have found her, now go and get her -let it out and let it in-

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better"

Elle le contemplait désormais hébétée, bouche à demi-ouverte, croyant à peine ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait adressé cette chanson à elle, rien que pour elle, et lui destinait ainsi chacun de ses mots pour qu'elle seule les interprète pour ce que cela était vraiment : une déclaration d'amour.

Grey n'avait jamais été doué des mots qu'il fallait, et déplorait toujours cette lacune bien que Juvia ne lui en ait jamais tenu rigueur. Aussi, finalement, il avait pensé que détourner les mots d'un autre rendraient peut-être la tâche plus aisée.

Au fur et à mesure de sa compréhension de la portée de l'acte, Juvia se sentait glisser mollement le long de sa chaise. Un vague sourire ému, que Grey ne lui avait que rarement vu encore sur le visage, s'étirait doucement et fébrilement tandis que des perles de pluies pointaient leur nez au coin de ses prunelles.

Grey souriait désormais jusqu'aux oreilles, devant l'incompréhension quasi-général. Il était particulièrement fier de son effet, et se plaisait à admirer la mage d'eau se liquéfier pratiquement sur place, de honte peut-être, mais surtout de joie, d'émotion, et de reconnaissance.

Il arrivait si peu souvent au brun de sourire, et personne avant ne l'avait vu chanter : pour chacun des membres de la guilde connaissant un peu Grey, la scène était surréaliste.

Pourtant il ne se laissait pas troubler par les regards interrogateurs de ses comparses et profitait pleinement du moment, se laissant aller au rythme de la musique tout en continuant d'entonner cet air si universel et en même temps si particulier :

« Hey Juv', don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her under your skin

Then you'll begin to make it better"

Tandis qu'il entonnait la fin de la chanson son sourire était d'autant plus large, d'autant plus séduisant et d'autant plus libre. Il claquait simplement des doigts et appréciait en même temps la musique, s'étant prit au jeu bien plus qu'il ne l'eut pensé. Et personne ne compris ni son allure, ni le rire nerveux de la jeune bleue en larmes qui l'observait avec tout l'amour du monde.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta et que le monde reprit son cours, Grey sauta de la scène pour se retrouver face à la belle bleue.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se passer et ses joues s'enflammèrent aussi vite que l'ont l'acclamait ou taquinait avec entrain. Finalement il jeta un regard à peine appréhensif à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait encore scrupuleusement.

« C'était bien ? demanda-t-il enfin, penaud »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, et encore trop émue pour davantage d'explosion de joie se contenta du plus large et plus doux sourire dont elle fut capable :

« Très »


End file.
